The Bet
by Blood Masks
Summary: Oneshot. On a really boring day something happens that makes some of the people in Blodge Pledge Castle want to make a little bet. Will Wolfram get his wish thanks to it?  Warning!: yaoi, rated M, is it really necessary to explain further?


Disclaimer: as you know, I do not own KKM or any of its characters ;)

Summary: Oneshot. On a really boring day something happens that makes some of the people in Blodge Pledge Castle want to make a little bet. Will Wolfram get his wish thanks to it?

Warning!: yaoi, rated M, is it really necessary to explain further?

Hi guys! not much to say really, I'm working on my sequel for _The real battles are those fought on the inside_, but I'm kinda stuck with the beginning so here is something I wrote some time ago

Don't forget to R&R please!

(Reposted to correct a bunch of errors, I should really re-read more carefully, sorry!)

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>The bet<strong>

Anissina, Günter and Lady Cheri were drinking tea in the courtyard on a beautiful Monday morning. The weather was perfect and there was pretty much nothing to do for the three of them. Anissina had been banned from her laboratory for the day since one of her experimental potions had turned out to be dangerously poisonous and even the gasses of it could cause lethal consequences, in resume, the room needed to be aired out. Günter didn't have a study session with Yuuri since the king had business to address with Gwendal for most of the day. Cheri had just arrived from one of her trips to find love so she couldn't leave right away and when she had wanted to take her granddaughter shopping she found that the little girl was out in a horseback riding lesson. The three of them sighed thinking of their own misfortune when a loud scream came to their ears.

"You cheating piece of a wimp, stop running away this instant!" Wolfram shouted while he ran down the aisles and to the courtyard, throwing fireballs at a running Maou. "How can I stop if you keep trying to fry me?" he answered dodging a blast by less of an inch. The blond's rage grew bigger for missing at such a wimpy target and he stood firm on the ground calling onto his powers with concentration and forming a ball of fire that began to grow slowly. "Wolfram..." Yuuri said fearing the whole castle would be burn to ashes "Wolf, don't make me do this..." he continued but Wolfram wouldn't listen, so he had to do what he really did not wanted to do: fight back.

Yuuri's body was covered by a blue aura as he called onto a water ball of his own that quickly gained the same size as the blond's fire one. In a matter of seconds the energies were thrown at each other and collapsed near to Wolfram making him fall to the floor. Yuuri ran to help him "I told you not to make me do that, you know I can't control my marioku very well yet!" he said offering a hand to the blond. "Don't get cocky it's just a scratch" they smiled at each other and then the Maou remembered he was just about to be fried alive "Why were you trying to kill me this time anyway?". Wolfram looked at him threateningly for not even knowing the reason of his anger. "I found a bottle in our room that says something about love lub or something, I know I can't read pretty well on your weird writing but the drawing on he bottle was specific enough! Who have you been using that stuff with?" Yuuri's face went from concern, to utter embarrassment, to plain anger. "I'm gonna kill Murata..." he mumbled loud enough for Wolfram to hear. "What? **You and Geika**?" Yuuri could have sworn he saw Wolfram's hair lift in anger although there was no wind, like it happened on the anime he would watch back in Earth. "What? No! he just gave me the thing" "Yuuri..." Wolfram began calling onto his marioku for the second time and the running around started once again.

"Well, life is never boring with those two around" Cheri giggled to herself as she watched her son run behind his fiance. "That little lord brat is going to really fry Heika one of this days!" Günter cried and then cleared his throat realizing how he had just called the boy in front of his mother. "Come on Günter we all now they love each other, it's just that Yuuri Heika is too close minded to admit it" the blond woman said with a grin. "That is a lie! My Yuuri Heika would never!" he was suddenly cut short by a look from Anissina that usually meant his or Gwendal's life would be in danger soon. "Care for a bet?" she said putting down her cup and provoking a loud kya! from the maids who were standing behind her with trays on their hands. Günter was sure he saw a glow in the shape of a money sign appear on the inventor's eyes. "Sounds interesting" Cheri said. "It sure does" said Yozak coming out of... well, nowhere like he always does.

"I bet I can have them accept their feeling for each other in a week" said the confident woman, looking at the three people in front of her. "Now, I agree with the fact of the bocchan loving His Exelency, but I don't think a week is long enough" Yozak said getting an agreeing nod from all the maids, they had been holding a bet of their own for almost five years now, and no progress had been made. "I believe Anissina can make it happen" Lady Cheri replied with a hopeful grin on her face. "It is not valid if you are going to control Heika's feelings with one of your inventions" Günter cleared his throat . "Don't worry, none of my inventions can change what he already feels" she said and the added in a mumble no one heard "I can give him a little push, though".

**⤺⤻**ooooooooOoooooooo****

"For the hundredth time Wolfram, there is **absolutely** nothing between me and Murata" a chill ran through Yuuri's back only imagining his friend in that way, he almost felt sick. "He is a man, you know?" he added. Wolfram was sitting on their bed, giving his back to Yuuri the entire time, they had been like that for almost twenty minutes now and after the fiftieth time his fiance had explained he had felt his anger slip away, now he was just having some fun torturing Yuuri. But that last comment hit him where it hurt the most. "So am I, Yuuri" he said in a whisper without turning around.

Yuuri didn't really thought it all the way through when he said that, some part of his brain had stopped processing Wolfram as a man at some point, it wasn't that he didn't understand that the beautiful blond in front of him was most definitely a male, his delicate features that may be considered girly in some way were completely contrasted by his firm, yet slender, body. And about his personality, he was unmistakably a man, a trained soldier, although a bit bratty and even some of a mama's boy. The thing was that somewhere along the way Yuuri had started to see Wolfram, not as a male, but only as Wolfram. He liked Wolfram for everything that he was, so the fact of his gender would escape Yuuri's mind every once in a while. Not that he liked Wolfram in _that way_ either... right?

"Come on Wolf, would you just let it go? If anything he wanted me to use it with you" Yuuri said playfully, putting a hand on Wolfram's shoulder and trying to lighten up the mood. Wolfram turned around, he wasn't mad anymore, but Yuuri could see the hurt in his eyes "As if that would ever happen Yuuri" he pushed away the hand on his shoulder and walked out of the room. For some reason in hurt the Maou more than he dared to admit every time his name would come out of those lips in such a sad tone. He sat down on the bed, it was Wolfram's side, he unconsciously ran his fingers across the blond's pillow and let out a sigh "What's wrong with me...".

Wolfram was walking down the hall trying to conceal how hurt he was by acting in the way he new better, like a brat, so when Anissina got in his way he put one hand on his hip and gave a humph "What do you want?" he say annoyed. "What I want is not important, what do you want?" Wolfram was thrown off by this reply he really wasn't expecting and confused he could only bring himself to articulate a "Uh?" before being dragged to Anissina's secondary laboratory.

"I asked what do you want, or to be more specific, _who_ do you want, Wolfram?" Anissina said looking at the confused ex prince, once they were alone in the lab. Wolfram gave a step back, unsure of what to do, trusting Anissina was completely insane, nothing good could even come out of it, but then again, he was desperate. Mostly what he wanted was a direct rejection so he could move on with his life, he knew Yuuri was kind and he would never do that, and he didn't have the heart to brake the engagement himself.

"What are you offering?" he said trying to look uninterested, he couldn't flat out reject the help is he didn't knew what was being offered to him. Anissina turned around to fetch a small wooden box and gave it to Wolfram, he opened and inside he found two silver bracelets in a velvet bedding. One of them was adorned with an emerald and the other with a ruby, other than that they seemed really common. He looked up to the woman in confusion.

"This are cursed bracelets, one of them will force you to tell the truth no matter what is asked or who is asking. The other will accentuate any feelings of love you might possibly had, turning the sightless infatuation into the most burning passion" a glimpse of hope lit on Wolfram's eyes, Anissina continued talking. "The two bracelets have to be worn at the same time by two different persons in order to work, so if you want to use one on Yuuri Heika you will have to wear one yourself"

**⤺⤻**ooooooooOoooooooo****

Meanwhile Yuuri had gone back to his office to find a very pissed off Gwendal expecting him with a pile of paperwork taller than him. Luckily enough, Yuuri had remembered he had bought a kitty pin on his last trip to Earth to calm Gwendal down if something like this was to happen. It did the trick quite well and he was able to survive through the day in one piece.

Wolfram was nowhere to be found, and at dinner time Conrart had told him that the blond was out patrolling so he didn't worry, but when he woke up the next day alone he felt something was wrong, they hadn't parted the last time on the best of moods but could it be tath Wolfram was avoiding him? He didn't had much time to think about it since Günter has prepared a very busy schedule for him.

For the next three days he felt like he was being thrown around from one thing to the other. For some unexplainable reason Günter was doing his best on keeping him from seeing Wolfram at all during the day, meanwhile Lady Cheri created innumerable excuses to do the exact opposite. Also he was ninety percent sure he had seen Yozak following him around the castle. It was no use anyway, whether he was right next to Wolfram or a thousand miles apart, it felt the same, he wasn't speaking to him, no any more than it was absolutely necessary. They weren't even sleeping together since Wolfram had announced he would be taking care of the night patrols that week and he didn't wanted to disturb him, coming back at late hours in the night. By Friday night Yuuri was fed up with the whole thing and had decided to go have a serious talk with his fiance whether he wanted to talk or not.

**⤺⤻**ooooooooOoooooooo****

Wolfram was in his room sitting on his desk looking at the open box with the bracelets in it. It had taken him about two days to decide he was going to use the damned things, the problem now was to decide which one would he use. Both choices had their ups and downs. On one hand, if he used the emerald he would not be able to lie to Yuuri, which was a very dangerous thing, confessing his love entirely only to be rejected was a risk he wasn't sure he was willing to take; but it also meant that Yuuri would be using the ruby and if he had even the smallest feeling of love for him, it would be turned into so much more, he dared to hope, only a little. On the other hand if he gave the emerald to Yuuri he would be able to ask him if he wanted to end the engagement and receive an honest answer, not influenced by what could be meaningless feelings of infatuation, but he wasn't sure of what he was capable of doing if his love was the one enhanced. Also, Anissina had told him that the bracelets would only stop affecting them once _the outcome was out_, and he had no idea what that meant.

He was too lost on his thoughts to notice the first two knocks on his door, and only reacted when the door was opened by a very pissed off Maou. "Yuuri! What are you doing here?" he said unconsciously grabbing both bracelets and turning around to face his fiance. "Wolf we are settling this right now. What the hell is wrong with you?. Yuuri was more annoyed than he had expected, Wolfram ignoring him had had a very peculiar effect on him, he hadn't had a good night sleep the whole damned week and he was seriously loosing his ability to think coherently. Wolfram just stood there looking at what he was holding in his hands."Nee Yuuri, what would you rather to have me do, tell you the whole truth or loosing my inhibitions?".

Yuuri took a few seconds to understand what he had just heard, it made no sense at all, but since he had walked all the way there to try to knock the truth out of Wolfram and he looked like he wasn't to say anything else unless he answered the question he locked the door behind him knowing Yozak had followed him and said "Tell me the truth".

Wolfram sighed and put the emerald bracelet on "With this I won't be able to lie to you, but you have to put this one on, too" he said handing Yuuri the ruby bracelet. Yuuri doubt a little before reaching for the thing and putting it on. After a small glow the bracelets shrunk, making it impossible to take out. "What are this Wolf?"

"They are cursed bracelets, they will only stop affecting us once the outcome is out, whatever that means" Wolfram said honestly, he didn't had a choice anyway. "So you can't lie to me now?" Yuuri asked one more time receiving a nod as reply. He sat down on Wolfram's bed, his mind was starting to race, all of his thoughts became clear at once making him feel lightheaded. All this time he had been seeing Wolfram like more than just a friend. This week he had missed him on his bed, no _their_ bed. All those times he found himself thinking about Wolfran as _his fiance_. The jealousy he felt that time one of the ten nobles's daughter had caressed Wolfram's cheek in front of him a few months ago. He really didn't like men, but Wolfram was not just a man, he was Wolfram, he had... fell for Wolfram? Yuuri shook his head, he had came here to find out what was happening to Wolfram, he could deal with his feeling later.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Because I was deciding if I should use the bracelets on us or not"

"And why did you feel like you needed to use them on us?"

"Because I wanted you to answer honestly if you wanted to end our engagement"

Wolfram's voice began to shake, he could feel the tears forming on his eyes, Yuuri hadn't even change a little since he put the bracelet on, he felt nothing for him. But he had to stay firm, he had brought this on himself, now Yuuri had all the right to do as he pleased.

"I don't want to"

"Your bracelet is not like mine, you can lie, you know?"

"What does this one do?"

"It..."

Wolfram covered his mouth with a hand, he couldn't lie but he could shut up.

"I don't care, just answer me one thing"

Yuuri stood up and walked to Wolfram taking both his hands stopping him from covering his mouth. Wolfram bit his lower lip in expectation, Yuuri's eyes seemed so determined it scared him.

"Do you love me Wolfram?"

Wolfram could no longer hold back the tears, he felt so stupid for believing he could have a chance of Yuuri loving him back and now he was going to be rejected completely.

"I do, I love you, I have since a long time. At first is true that was only my pride that kept me by your side, but slowly I fell for you, for your wimpiness, your excessive kindness, your goofy smile, the feeling of your warmth next to me in bed, I just... I'm so sorry..."

Wolfram was sobbing like a child by then. Yuuri's heart was breaking for seeing him like that, but for the first time in a long time he was thinking clearly and he still needed to ask one last question before consoling the beautiful blond he had just discovered to love.

"Haven't I hurt you enough? Aren't you tired of me?"

Wolfram was taken aback by the question, but he had to answer honestly, and so he did, between sobs, looking at the floor.

"I have thought of leaving more times than I can remember, if I did this was mostly because I wanted to give you a chance to end our engagement... and then I would be able to move on with my life... But I just can't leave you, I have stayed all this time because... even if I knew you could never love me back, I couldn't leave, I couldn't give up on you..."

That was all Yuuri needed to hear, he never realized before that day how much he had been hurting Wolfram without even knowing. But he had the opportunity to make up for it, at least Wolfram wasn't gonna leave him, at least he hadn't given up on him. Yuuri tightened his grip on Wolfram's hand and lifted them, making his wrap his arms around his neck. Wolfram, shocked by that action looked up, and was about to speak, when he was silenced by Yuuri's lips pressed gently against his. Wolfram's eyes went wide for a second, but it didn't took long for him to relax and respond to the kiss. Yuuri broke away and looked at Wolfram with true love sparkling in his eyes "You stopped crying" he said smiling.

Wolfram was starting to process what had just happened and was about to assume he had somehow gone helplessly insane and was imagining things, when Yuuri embraced him by the waist, pushing their bodies closer together "Yuuri I..."Wolfram was about to protest, he didn't really knew what he was going to say but he had to say something, Yuuri was only being controlled by the bracelet, but he was cut short by Yuuri "Just shut up Wolf". He joined their lips again, Wolfram fought back a little and then just accepted the embrace, there's only so many times a sane person would say no to the man they love kissing them, right?

The kiss became deeper and Wolfram's passionate nature surfaced demanding entrance from Yuuri's lips, that was gladly granted and soon they were moaning into each other's mouths. Wolfram fell on the bed on his back with Yuuri on top of him and only then realized they had made all the way to the bed from the middle of the room. "I love you Wolf, don't give up on me just yet, kay?" Yuuri said looking at the insecure green eyes that stared at him, he managed to lift himself up with one hand and rose the other one onto Wolfram's cheek and caressed it gently. Wolfram had to stop this now, he knew this was only an ilusion caused by the bracelet's curse, he took Yuuri's hand to push it away from his face and then noticed that the wrist was naked, he, surprised, looked at his side, were Yuuri's hand had been before, and noticed the ruby bracelet had slid of his wrist when he lifted his hand.

"So that means the outcome is out?" Yuuri said playfully remembering the nonsence Wolfram had been talking about earlier, but only found a terrified Wolfram looking back at him "Wolf, what's wrong?" he said completely lost by the sudden reaction of his fiance "Can you say it again now?" his voice was shaking, he asked like he knew the answer, like there was no chance of him saying again wathever he wanted him to say. Yuuri thought back trying to understand what it was that Wolfram wanted him to repeat and struck gold. "Yes I can, I love you".

Wolfram was about to explode with the enormous amount of emotions he felt, he was happy, so damn happy he wanted to cry, he was confused and still skeptic, a part of him told him it couldn't be that easy, also he was angry at Yuuri, this meant Yuuri loved him even before this and hadn't done anything about it. In brief, he didn't know if he wanted to kiss Yuuri or hit him, so he did both. He slapped the face on top of his, on the right cheek, and then grabbed the collar of Yuuri's jacket pushing them together and kissing the lips he had craved for all those years. A passionate kiss, full of the fire that defined Wolfram.

Yuuri was a little pissed at the unnecessary slapping but the kiss was distracting enough to let it slide. He found himself thinking less clearly than before, if anything his mind had gone completely blank, but for a good reason. He was feeling the whole extent of Wolfram's body beneath him and the contact was starting to cloud his good sense. He felt lips pressing against his collar bone and realized Wolfram had managed to leave him half naked somehow, he let out a small groan when he felt a wet, warm tongue running across his neck.

Feeling the disadvantage of their clothing status he proceeded to make things even, he lifted Wolfram to take out his jacket, then, as he found it impossible to undo the buttons on his shirt, he chose to just rip the thing off. Wolfram had to hold back a moan when Yuuri stripped him off like that, Yuuri was so bold, it was better than any dream he ever had, he was loosing his mind.

Yuuri kiss his way down from Wolfram's neck to his chest making the blond quiver beneath his touch and softly moan. Wolfram skin was so pale, so smooth, so warm, he could barely believe it belonged to a human being, but then again, he wasn't really human he was a demon, although in Yuuri's eyes Wolfram had always looked more like an angel, now more than ever. He bumped into a rosy nipple and decided to give it an experimental kiss, then slowly passed his lower lip over it. Wolfram was unable to contain the groan that came from the back of his throat. Yuuri took that like a signal of him doing something right and then took the nipple in his mouth and started licking and softly biting on it enjoying the sound of Wolfram's panting and moaning.

Wolfram was seriously starting to go crazy, the last possible inhibition he might probably had, had slipped away, and he boldly directed his hand to the notorious lump beneath Yuuri's pants, extracting a loud moan from his fiance. They looked at each other for a second, lust covered eyes, panting breaths and swollen lips. Nothing needed to be said. They helped each other out of their remaining clothing and sat on top the bed, a little embarrassed at the exposure of their bodies. The first to gather the courage to speak was Yuuri "I really don't know what to do now..." he said with a little blush on his cheeks. Quite honestly Wolfram didn't either, all he knew was that he wanted to _feel_ Yuuri. An idea popped into his head.

Wolfram leaned over to kiss Yuuri on the lips, then he kissed his jaw and his neck, finally his ear, that Yuuri discovered to be a very sensitive spot as he moaned when Wolfram sucked on his lobe. Meanwhile Wolfram had somehow adjusted their position so they were facing each other, tangled legs, chest almost touching. Wolfram let go of Yuuri ear when he felt their erections rubbing against each other and let out soft moan on Yuuri's ear. That, in combination with the sudden feeling on his groin, made Yuuri's hands move automatically, grabbing both of their erections with one hand, and holding Wolfram's waist with the other, pulling them closer.

Wolfram rested his head on Yuuri right shoulder, no longer holding back the moans of pleasure once his lover had gained a good rhythm pleasuring them both. He put one hand on the his left shoulder and bury his nails on it while lowering his other hand to help Yuuri with his task. It wasn't long before they were both at the edge of release. "Wolf... I... I can't..." Yuuri managed to say in between groans. "Just a little... so close... " . It only took a few seconds for the both of them to come together, so consumed by the moment they didn't notice they has orgasm while shouting each other's names.

Yuuri fell on his back exhausted and Wolfram followed, collapsing on top of him. It took a moment for them to recover their breaths and Yuuri put an arm around Wolfram, moving him to the side so only half of his body was on top of him. Wolfram gladly rested his head in Yuuri's chest and noticed he had put out the candles and was drifting off, so he let himself do so too.

"Hey Wolf, do you still think I'm a wimp?" Yuuri said drawing small circles into Wolfram's back

"I do, I like it though..." Wolfram answered smiling and burying his face on the warmth of Yuuri's chest.

**⤺⤻**ooooooooOoooooooo****

"I guess we have the results of the bet" said Anissina putting away the little remote-control-looking-thing she had on her hand. The three people looked at each other a bit awkwardly, mostly because one of the person's son was inside the room they were peeking on. Yozak was a spy, he was used to eavesdrop on people, but even he felt he was doing something wrong. Although all his fears washed away when he saw the former Maou with her hands together practically throwing stars from her eyes, you could almost see the rose covered background behind her. "So I guess Lady Cheri wins, uh?" he said putting a hand behind his head.

"I never thought they would go that far" Anissina looked a little disappointed and was now considering where she had gone wrong, she did turn off the bracelets right after they hear the confession and she honestly never imagined they would go so far. "I knew my Wolfie wouldn't disappoint me" said Lady Cheri extending her hand, palm up.

The two other participants of the bet started looking for the agreed money on their pockets, and placed it on the woman's hand "Poor Günter, he is going to have a heart attack" she giggled remembering she had to collect from him next and thanking Shinou for the lavender haired man not being there.

"I thought you weren't gonna manipulate the bocchan's feelings, though" Yozak said looking at Anissina and remembering their talk about the boundaries of the bet "I didn't, I lied to Wolfram, this bracelets are made to be used during questionings, one of them prevents you from lying and the other one sharpens your mind, it's meant to help interrogators ask the right questions. Whatever happened was bound to happen sooner or later".


End file.
